mc_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive/Survival
This is the Main Survival Page. It should eventually encompass everything related to the Kingdom of Galendan, including links to related pages such as large factions and towns, etc. For now, it's a work in progress. 'The Dome of the Block (and the city around it)' This is the main city of the server, and the portal to the rest of the server exists here under the Block itself. If you don't have a town with a respawn point set, this will be the default spawn point. You can't build inside the city limits, which extend 200 blocks from the center of the city. You can, however, build your home/town/random epicness outside the city limits. The city holds many NPC (non-playable character) traders and specialized shops that can get you started (or even give experienced players a boost with more difficult to acquire materials like obsidian or mossy cobblestone). There are also many secrets (hidden passages, vanishing doors, top-secret vendors, etc), and the first part of the main quest will begin here (it isn't ready yet, we have lives too ya know :D). Guards patrol the walls around the city, they tend to be the strong, silent types. You can try to start up a conversation, but don't expect much of a reply and no matter how hard you try, they will not stop their patrol. The gates to the city auto-magically close at night, if you want to leave you can hop off the wall (make sure you aim for the water), but you won't be able to get back in until day. Take a look around, the Vendors supply many things you might need. If you can find the boardroom full of Admins and talk to TheGurw, he will sell you hacked items like grass and fire blocks (for a heavy price of course). 'The Kingdom of Galendan' The kingdom encompasses the entire world, but have no fear! Should you wish to set up a kingdom with other towns, Galendan allows for it! It's kinda like a sub-kingdom. Anyway, prepare for a vast world unlike any other. During the day, the world is decently friendly, and you can build with a relative peace of mind. At night, however, mob spawns are grotesquely high and you will have trouble surviving. It is recommended that you find a city or return to the Dome of the Block before your first night. Out of courtesy, we ask that you please replant any trees you cut down that are not contained within your town, and remove anything you aren't using in the near future (like a single-block tower). For a list of towny commands and towny help vist THIS PAGE. Oh, and the admins don't take too kindly to people who claim town chunks really close to the Dome of the Block. Travel a bit out before you decide to get in everyone else's way! Remember, the farther out you go, the more space you have for the epic town/kindom/random project! Pages Below This Page */Commands/ *Capes */Towns/ */Quests/ *Special Locations */PvP/ */History/ Go back to the main page. Category:Archive